


It Can Be Only You

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, Survivor Guilt, Zombie Apocalypse, and strangely no sex, kinda going for a warm bodies vibe, this is full of angst, yet not warm bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It might be the end of the world, but Yuri won't give up on finding Otabek. With JJ at his side he will get through this and find the man they lost.





	It Can Be Only You

**Author's Note:**

> So.... once upon a time... lets say midsummer-ish... there was a call out for writer applications for a certain horror zine that was about yoi... needless to say, I did not get in... But that is okay! I ended up writing this little one shot Zombie AU, which until now has been waiting for a best boi's birthday to be posted up... 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this as well as [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess) for her awesome Beta'ing skills... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**It Can Only Be You**

 

They had no idea what caused the shift and change in the world, be it virus or government attack that made the dead rise from their slumber. It felt so sudden but likely, had they spent the time to pay attention, there were signs leading up to it. The world was backwards, and those few who survived lived in clusters of survivor colonies. 

“We can’t keep up like this _ , Petit _ ,” JJ’s voice cut through the fog that was Yuri’s current existence. “Come back to me, we will figure it out,  _ Chaton _ .”

Yuri leaned against JJ, feeling empty. It had been a whole month, and he knew that he should be over it. People died all the time, they died and often came back as one of those  _ things _ . Yuri just never expected it would happen to  _ him _ . Even his name was hard to visualize without there being a tightness in his chest. 

“He was so strong though,” Yuri’s voice was softer than JJ had ever heard, breaking his heart with each syllable, “how can we be sure that he is actually--”

JJ turned Yuri’s face to him, “I want it to be not true as well, but it’s been over a month and we have to trust what we were told.”

“That idiot,” Yuri scowled, “I had told him not to go on that stupid run. I told him.”

“Aww  _ Petit, _ ” JJ leaned his forehead against Yuri’s, “Beks was not like that, he doesn’t just sit by while others go out and risk their lives. We needed the medicine.”

“But  _ I _ need him,” Yuri ground his teeth.

“I know _ , Petit.  _ I hope that I can be enough for you.”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “Like you can handle me,  _ Jeh-Jeh. _ ”

JJ pulled Yuri closer so their lips were pressed against each other, “Til beyond the end of the world.”

“We’re gonna figure this out ya?”

“I think so,  _ Petit _ ,” JJ said softly, pulling Yuri to their tent.

 

* * *

The hunger was consuming and constant. His body felt like it was on constant fire, a fire which only was quenched when he was on a hunt. Days were not so bad. They consisted of wandering around the desolate towns, and hunting for fresh meat. The nights though were darker than he could remember, moans of others like him echoing throughout the darkness. At night he would be get flashes, visions of things that left him feeling hollow and confused. 

Tonight was no different, bright images of gold, like the sun, flashing behind his eyes. A laugh that was infectious, warm embraces and kisses. Who was this that kept infecting his nights and made him howl like the others around him? Why did it feel like this was someone whom he should not have forgotten about? 

 

* * *

“Fuck this, I will not stay here any longer.” Yuri stormed into their tent, packing up their meagre belongings. 

“What happened?”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “What does it matter? It isn’t like that old goat would listen. I want to leave this place, I can’t stand it anymore.”

JJ wrapped Yuri in a tight embrace, “Whatever you wish,  _ Petit _ . Let’s finish packing.”

Yuri nodded, “You sure you want to stick with me?”

“Always.” JJ responded with a warm smile.

“I just can’t,” Yuri’s voice broke slightly, “I can’t give up on the idea that he might still be out there.”

“You want to go look for him, don’t you.” JJ said it as a statement instead of a question, which had Yuri look up and into his blue eyes.

“Don’t you? I need to know.”

JJ watched Yuri sadly, “What if the answer isn’t one you want to hear _ , Chaton _ ? Are you prepared for that?”

Yuri thought about it for a moment. Could he stand seeing his strong, fearless Otabek as one of the shambling undead? His golden skin discoloured and sagging, the rattle from his lungs, his golden-brown eyes dulled to milky white? 

“Yes.”

JJ kissed Yuri’s forehead, “Then we will search for our missing piece.”

Yuri let the tears fall at that point, he knew that it was likely a lost cause, but he needed to at least try. Once he calmed down, the pair made quick work of packing up their tent, collapsing the poles and folding it down for travel. JJ kissed the top of Yuri’s head before going to see about getting a small supply of rations that would help keep them going until they could scavenge some of their own.

* * *

 

“Yurio, you don’t have to do this,” Yuuri’s soft voice broke Yuri’s concentration as he was checking their packs weight distribution.

Yuri glared at the doe-eyed man in front of him, “Piss off, Pig. What do you know anyway? Go back to that asshole you call a husband and leave me alone.”

Yuuri sighed, “I know what Vitya said upset you, but can’t you see he is only doing what is best for everyone?”

“Pretty words for someone who has lost nothing in all of this,” Yuri sneered, “sure you have had a few scuffles, and came out with a small scar, but reality is that you have not lost a fucking thing in all of this.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, “How do you figure? I miss Otabek just as much as--”

“Don’t you dare finish that thought.” Yuri could hear his voice shake. He would not cry in front of the Pig, “Your family and your precious Vitya  are all alive. Fuck, that damn dog made it, so don’t you dare say you have lost something in this aside from your cushy lifestyle.”

Yuuri’s mouth closed as he looked down abashed, “If this is what you wish we won’t stop you, I just wish you would reconsider.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“ _ Chaton _ ?” JJ walked over, his hand caressing Yuri’s face in greeting. He took a moment before he looked to Yuuri, his face stern, “You should leave now, eh? You have no doubt already said what you needed to say, we have nothing more to add.”

“Talk some sense into him JJ--”

JJ held up his hand, stopping Yuuri, “That is enough Katsuki, I hate to repeat myself.”

Yuuri sighed and bowed before leaving. 

Yuri glared at his retreating back, “Fucker. Ugh, tell me you got a few things?”

JJ nodded, “ _ Oui, _ I did get what we needed, and a little extra as well.” JJ winked, “I’m just sorry that I wasn’t here in time.”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “I think you were in plenty of time. Any longer and the Pig would have learned what my heel tastes like.”

JJ chuckled, “Ahh my fierce  _ Petit Chaton. _ Shall we leave then?”

Yuri nodded, “I want to be far away from here before nightfall.”

 

* * *

Time stopped having meaning. Just hunger remained. 

Still, he was different from the others.

Others turned grey, flesh melting away until tendons and bone peeked through. True, his skin was not golden or flushed with life, but it wasn’t decaying like the others, but he also knew he wasn’t living. He avoided the others, ignoring their pack mind as they shuffled their way across the country like a wave of death. 

There was a scent of living nearby. His body shivered, though he didn’t feel the cold anymore. The scent was familiar, warm like sunshine. 

Silently he stalked his prey, stopping only to scent the air trying to pinpoint the source before any of the others could pick up the trail. There was a shuffling and groan. If he had a heartbeat it would have stopped dead at that point. His slow movements picked up as he made his way towards the sound of struggle. He wasn’t sure what it was that he would find, but he knew he had to be there and soon before it was too late.

There was a shout and he could feel rage bubbling up inside him as he came across two men struggling against a small hoard of the others. One of the men, the source of the scent, like summer, bright and shining against the rotting creatures which surrounded them. 

 

* * *

How the fuck these things snuck up on them Yuri would never know. They had been making decent time as they made their way back to the last place that Otabek had gone when they found themselves surrounded. 

“Shit!” Yuri swore as he dodged one that lunged in his direction. It’s mouth wide open snapping down, just barely missing his flesh. 

JJ grunted as he swung a piece of wood at the temple of another, who crumpled in a boneless heap the sickening squelch as the weapon smashed through its skull. “Watch your back  _ Petit _ , there are a few more coming through.  _ Tabernac! _ ”

“Fuck!” Now Yuri was only able to swear, his breath becoming ragged as more and more of the creatures came shambling out.

JJ heard a loud shout and a grunt. He yelled out to Yuri who had fallen from his line of sight. He could feel rage and despair that ran through him as he realized how he could lose both of his partners in such a short span. Just before he could even attempt to go to where Yuri had fallen there was a loud inhuman roar and a familiar figure came flying from the bushes. 

JJ didn’t have time to watch as one by one the creatures were being torn away and smashed against the cracked pavement. He made quick work of the five he had on him before realizing that all of the others who survived had backed off and were no longer approaching them. His breath coming out in gasps, JJ turned to where he last saw Yuri fall. He stopped short, his pulse thrumming in his ears. Yuri lay with his eyes wide and full of fear as he stared up at Otabek’s monstrous form.

“Beks?” JJ choked out, his voice cracking.

Otabek snarled as he spun to the familiar voice, a taller man with dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes called out. Otabek fought the initial instinct to bite and tear. He wanted to protect these two who were for some reason alone. There was a whimper below him. He looked to see the golden one crying, tears pouring down his face, creating wet tracks in the grime, covering his otherwise beautiful face. Otabek fought himself, he wanted to touch the man but catching a glimpse of his gore covered fingers he pulled back sharply, backing away so that the other man could go over.

JJ watched how Otabek seemed to be at war with himself, unsure of what he should do regarding Yuri who was crying below him. Cautiously JJ began to move forward, needing to see if Yuri was alright then to work out just how they were moving forward. JJ waited for Otabek to back away slowly. He moved differently from the others, he was more primal, his motions smooth instead of jerky or shuffling. 

“ _ Chaton,  _ Yuri?” JJ touched Yuri’s shoulders to get his attention, “Are you alright _ , Petit _ ? Did they bite or scratch you?”

Yuri clung to JJ’s arms, his whole body shaking, “It’s him  _ Jeh-Jeh _ , what? How?”

“I don’t know  _ Petit, _ ” JJ sighed, “but we will figure it out. Right now I need to know are you alright.”

Yuri peeled his eyes way from Otabek, looking to JJ, “We found him.”

“I know,” JJ sighed. Yuri seemed to be in shock, his pupils dilated far more than normal. He did a quick check; none of his clothing seemed torn, and there was no scent of fresh blood. He would have to do something more thorough once they made camp. “ _ Can you stand, love?” _

Yuri nodded, “I - uhh - I think so. That is Beka right?”

JJ sighed, “Yeah, it’s our Beks. we found him,  _ Petit _ .”

Yuri burst into a fresh wave of tears, whimpering slightly as he was pulled against JJ’s chest in a tight embrace. Warily JJ kept one eye on Otabek, who stood as though guarding the pair as JJ picked up their dropped packs and assisted Yuri to his feet. They walked onwards, Otabek circling the pair which to JJ’s surprise kept any of the others at bay. Yuri appeared calm, save for his grip on JJ’s arm which he was certain would leave marks later. They didn’t stop until JJ noticed Otabek start to relax, his posture no longer like a kept beast on guard. Save for his pallor, JJ would almost think that it was the same Otabek he had known all of his life. 

Yuri was leaning against JJ, “How much further are we going to go  _ Jeh-Jeh? _ ”

JJ looked over to Otabek who was no longer growling periodically, “I think we are safe to set up camp here  _ Chaton _ .”

Yuri nodded, dropping his pack to the ground, JJ went to working on clearing the space for their tent. He turned to see Yuri and Otabek staring at each other, several metres apart but their eyes locked that there was no question on what they were focused on. 

JJ cleared his throat, “ _ Petit, _ would you collect some firewood, while I set up the tent.”

Yuri looked over to JJ and nodded, “What about the perimeter?”

JJ nodded his head in Otabek’s direction, “I have a feeling that with him here we shouldn’t have an issue in that department. Though, if it makes you feel better, once we have the wood and everything ready I can set up the normal alarms and traps.”

Yuri smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity for JJ, “Sounds like a plan.”

JJ watched as Yuri walked into the surrounding wood, and the silent way that Otabek followed. He kept his distance as he looked around them, checking for any other creatures that might pose harm to Yuri. While strange, JJ felt a sense of relief that at least Yuri would not be alone. 

 

* * *

It was late in the evening, the fire was burning low to not attract too much attention. JJ and Yuri sat together. They had cleaned up from earlier using some water from a nearby stream. Otabek stood to the side, he shifted awkwardly, his face downturned. 

Yuri licked his lips, “Beka? It is you, isn’t it?”

Otabek flinched as he heard Yuri’s voice. He looked over to the pair.

“Are you not able to talk?” Yuri asked.

Otabek’s mouth opened but nothing resembling words came out, only a low groan that was so similar to that of the others which plagued the countryside. 

Yuri shuddered, JJ wrapped one arm around Yuri’s shoulder and kissed his head. “One moment  _ Petit, _ I want to see something.”

Yuri nodded and watched as JJ got up slowly his hands out as he approached Otabek. 

Otabek stopped moving, his eyes on JJ. He could feel his instinct raging inside him wanting to snap and nash his teeth at the man. There was also something which told him to stand still, that there was no harm and this person was important. Otabek’s nose flared as JJ’s scent came closer, it was familiar like Yuri, like home. He wanted more, he wanted to make words again.

JJ held up his hand. Carefully he touched Otabek’s face. A small gasp escaped his lips, making Otabek jerk slightly, but no sound. “Beks…”

Otabek felt his insides clench, the painful way that JJ said the name. He closed his eyes, he could feel something forming, “Jeean.”

It was ragged and low, but JJ could hear his name. The others, they never spoke. JJ’s eyes went wide, “Beks?  _ Crisse de calice! _ ” JJ swore, “You actually spoke? What happened?”

JJ pressed his forehead against Otabek. There was no scent of decay coming from him, just the familiar spicy scent he always had. From here he could hear as Otabek rasped out a low “Yuuuura?”

JJ let out a grunt as he felt the impact of Yuri flying into the pair, and the shudder that ran through Otabek and Yuri both as the three embraced together. 

“I knew we would find you, Beka,” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest, “I knew you didn’t just abandon us. They just wanted us to give up on you.”

“Sl - l - leep.” Otabek rasped.

Yuri looked at Otabek his eyes glaring daggers, “Are you shitting me right now? Sleep?”

JJ placed a gentle but firm hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “He is right, we should rest. This has been a long day and an emotional one,  _ Petit. _ Beks will be here in the morning and we can talk once we have all had some rest.”

Otabek nodded, “St - t - tay. Pr - rotect. Yura. Jean.”

“You won’t disappear on us?” Yuri asked his voice hard.

“Stay. Protect.” Otabek’s words were becoming clearer and stronger. His mind also was changing. He could feel the way words were returning. 

Begrudgingly Yuri submitted, first his arms wrapping around Otabek’s neck, his warm scent filling Otabek’s senses. He nuzzled against Otabek’s neck before releasing and allowing JJ to guide him to their tent, allowing Otabek to stand watch. 

For the first time since he had changed, he was not afraid of the night. His missing pieces were not with him. He was no longer like them, but he is also not one of the others either. 

Dawn broke, and there was the rustle of canvas as JJ and Yuri slowly emerged from their tent. Otabek heard a gasp coming from them, his head cocked as he watched them approach him, cautiously at first, before Yuri threw himself into Otabek’s arms.

“Beka?” Yuri spoke first, “You look alive, I mean,  _ Jeh-Jeh _ …”

“Yeh,” JJ kneeled in front of Otabek, “Your skin, Beks, it looks healthy again.”

“I don’t understand it either. Not others,” Otabek shrugged, “but also not same.”

“How?”

Otabek shrugged once more, he had no answers as to why it was that he never fully turned. Nor a reason as to how he was able to change back when so many others remained mindless creatures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
